


Cloudy Matrimony

by modelmagic



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: M/M, mentions of drinking, mostly dialogue mostly composed of jokes, this is really snappy and also I put a deadline on myself so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modelmagic/pseuds/modelmagic
Summary: Funny story, so a cloud and a rainbow wake up married to each other, right?





	Cloudy Matrimony

**Author's Note:**

> Gaynbow reference pic: http://telepods.tumblr.com/post/173621019279/two-drawings-pre-backgroundjpeg-and-some-other
> 
> I feel like I could've really stretched this plot out more but I also wanted to finish this as soon as possible

Gaynbow stared at his finger, which had a gold ring on it. He turned his head to the left to see Cloud Guy, who also had his hand held up to show a gold ring on it. Gaynbow turned his head to the right to see his bedside table, which had a paper on it.

Gold ring on his finger. Gold ring on Cloud Guy’s finger. Sheet of paper on the table.

Ring. Ring. Paper.

Ring.

Ring.

Paper.

“Staring at all this isn’t gonna make it go away.” Cloud Guy said.

Gaynbow shrieked. “CLOUD!” He immediately brought a hand up to massage his forehead.

“Yeah, you’ve always been a lightweight.”

Gaynbow looked at him annoyed. “You...” He then got an idea. “This— This is a joke!”

“It... is?” Cloud Guy tilted his head a little.

“You’re just pranking me. Waking up next to you is normal, so you had to take it a step further and make me believe that we somehow got married last night.” He gave his ring a closer look. “This doesn’t seem like real gold, but it _is_ a quite convincing imitation. Where did you get them?”

“I... don’t know?”

“Hm. Hold on, marriage isn’t your style, and yet, you still had rings saved for the occasion?”

“Can you hear me? Are you still inebriated? I’m telling you that I don’t know where these rings are from and I don’t know what happened last night either.”

Gaynbow gave him a puzzled look. “Prove it.”

“Implying that I’d be in bed with you if you were completely hammered and I wasn’t.”

Gaynbow gasped. “You’re right!”

 _“We’re married!”_ They both said, Gaynbow in a more shocked tone of voice than Cloud Guy.

Gaynbow grabbed the marriage certificate from the table. “Oh, no.” Cloud Guy scooted closer to also look at the sheet. “Oh, no no no. I recognize this cloud border, it’s the one they use at weddings for weather creatures.”

“They have excellent taste in borders.”

“Cloud! This is serious!”

“You know, you seem a lot more worried by this than I am and I’m the one with the whole ‘can’t be tied down’ problems.” Gaynbow gave him a look. “And I’m _making an effort for you_. You’re special. Getting hitched, though— _that’s_ a different story.”

“Well... You and I becoming a more serious relationship is still fairly recent... We _are_ in a more serious relationship now, correct?”

“Mhm.”

“And so, getting married seems... _sudden_ for us... However, I suppose that I _have_ , at times, had thoughts of having a nice wedding or, more specifically, a nice party after the wedding. One where I would be able to wear my ideal tuxedo; it _seems_ like a traditional one, but it’s rainbow all over rather than black. Also, the groom would understand that he’d have to wear a few more colors too, rather than just black and white. Our favorite songs would play, and the groom and I would slow dance even though I can’t dance. Oh! Oh, and the cake would also be colorful, not to mention the personalized cake topper.” Pause. “...You seem to be in no rush to stop me from rambling.”

Cloud Guy continued to stare at him lovingly. “You’re adorable.”

Gaynbow blushed. “Anywho! Where was I? Er... Before my gushing, I mean.” He muttered as he recalled recent dialogue. “Oh! Our thoughts on marriage. Well, I’ve never had an issue with marriage, but you did, and I suppose that I slowly became more adapt to the idea of not going through that... if it meant that I got to be with you.”

“D’aawww.”

Gaynbow waved his hand as he blushed. “I know, I know. Again, marriage _does_ seem too sudden for us.” He looked back at the paper, determined. “We have to make our way towards the sky and undo this.”

“One problem with your plan, Romeo. I don’t do drunk floating. Surprising, I know. So, I doubt that I floated all the way up there, especially with you on top of me.”

“Shoot.”

“We woke up at your place, so odds are that we did this someplace close by.”

Silence.

“Troll Village.” They both said.

Gaynbow attempted to remove his ring. “Goodness, this is on so tightly. It might cut off my circulation, so we should hurry before it turns blue. Is yours alright?“

“I can’t tell.”

* * *

 

_“MARRIED?”_

“Poppy—!”

Poppy held out a thin object, which was immediately swooped away by a flying critter.

“...What was-“

“I’m just so, so, _SO_ happy for you guys! You know, I didn’t think that getting married was your style, but what a nice surprise!”

Gaynbow blinked. “About that... Could you please show us to the wedding officiant of this village?”

“No problem! Happy to help!” She exited out the door and immediately skipped back in. “Hey, guys! Happy marriage! Definitely _not_ lowkey bummed that I wasn’t your first choice or anything.” She grinned.

Cloud Guy chuckled. “You’re the wedding officiant here?”

“Eeyup!”

Gaynbow grew worried. “And you didn’t know that we got married?”

“Ee-nope!”

“And there’s no one else who also does this in the village?”

“Nope! Aw, why the long face? This is your big day!”

The two looked at her in silence.

“Okay well, I guess that _technically_ the night of the wedding itself is the big day. And now you’re gonna have an even bigger day with the after party!”

 _“After party?!”_ They both said.

“Come on, you weren’t expecting me to _not_ throw a party for you two, were you?”

Gaynbow’s breathing became less stable. Cloud Guy helped by getting him a paper bag. Poppy made Gaynbow an offer. “Scrapbook?” He quickly took the materials and sat on the floor to begin cutting the sheets of felt.

Cloud Guy continued talking to Poppy. “This happened while we were real hammered.”

“Oh. At least you love each other, right?”

“Yep. But it’s complicated and we came to you to help separate us.”

“Ow!” The two turned around to see Gaynbow with a finger near his mouth, treating a scrapbook-related injury.

Cloud Guy sighed. “And now he got a booboo.”

Poppy bit her lip and shifted her eyes.

“Queen Poppy.”

“I miiight have already sent the invitations for the after party... and help is on it’s way. Like, right now.”

Before anyone could do anything else, Satin swung in through the window using her hair. “Did somebody call for wedding outfits?!”

Seconds later, Chenille calmly walked in through the door on the opposite side of the pod. “In need of wedding outfits?”

Satin pouted. “You are, like, _such_ a buzzkill!”

“Excuse me for wanting to enter like a normal person rather than being ridiculous, like you!”

“My fashion superhero concept would have worked better if I had made my costume in time!”

“That was a horrible idea and you know it.”

“Was not!”

“Yes, it was!”

The twins continued until Gaynbow interrupted. “You two are stretching your hair an awful lot. Doesn’t it hurt?”

“Yes.” They said in unison.

* * *

 

“Hey.” Cloud Guy took a seat next to Gaynbow. “You good? Did the ring finally cut off your circulation?”

“No. Treating my injury from earlier helped me remove it.” Gaynbow moved closer to him. Even though the music was loud, he didn’t want to risk someone overhearing their conversation. “It doesn’t... feel right that they’re throwing this party because of something we didn’t mean to do— A _mistake_ we made. And we-“ Cloud Guy shushed him by bringing a finger to his lips.

“Numero uno, they’re trolls. Do you know what a troll is? Do you? Because partying is kinda what they do. Trust me, they’re not gonna feel used or anything for throwing this party. Two, they _are_ , however, gonna know that something is up if they see you being down like this. And C, why not enjoy it? You told me about your ‘lil wedding bucket list thingamajig. Can’t let that just evaporate because of ol’ me, right?”

He moved his finger away from Gaynbow’s lips to see a big smile in it’s place for the first time in hours. Standing up from his seat, he offered Gaynbow a hand. “Now, shall we show off these tuxes?” Gaynbow nodded.

Hand in hand, the two walked around. They knew that it would take all night just seeing everything that was going on; there were many trolls and many setups, some not even having to do with the wedding, just something to keep the party going. They did manage to spot things such as the ten tier—Yes, ten tier—cake that was colorfully decorated from top to bottom, trolls enjoying Smidge’s stoutberry juice and Cooper’s pastries, Poppy trying to convince Branch to get off of his seat, just an overall good time.

Although the trolls would’ve preferred to keep the loud music going, they took a breather in the form of an obligatory slow dance for the couple. The two slow danced to one of DJ Suki’s very few slow songs. It got to a point where Cloud Guy didn’t even flinch whenever Gaynbow accidentally stepped on his feet. Gaynbow never stopped apologizing whenever it happened, however.

“You keep checkin’ me out.” Cloud Guy said as they danced.

“Your rainbow sleeves are darling. Also, I have heard of tuxedo shirts. Can’t say that I have heard of tuxedo socks.”

“They make me look ten times hotter.”

In order to not agree nor disagree with that statement, Gaynbow simply kissed him.

Then, they decided that it was time to eat the cake. Cloud Guy took note of the happiness in Gaynbow’s face as the two cut the first slice together.

Trolls (reluctantly) made a single file line to receive a slice. Branch, who came dressed in his usual outfit, the only difference being a flower on his vest, slightly turned his head to talk to Poppy, who was in line behind him. “Never thought those two would tie the knot.”

“Oh, they didn’t tie it! I’d say it’s more like they took the ends and wrapped them around each other in a way that isn’t all that secure, but would still have one end close to the other even if most of it is undone! If you don’t move them around too much, that is.”

Branch, who had long lost track of his friend’s metaphor, kept his eyes forward. “That’s nice, Poppy. What’s taking so long?” He tried to look beyond the line in front of him and managed to see Cloud Guy smearing frosting on Gaynbow’s cheek and then kissing him clean. And then licking him. Branch turned to Poppy. “I don’t want cake anymore.”

* * *

 

“Guess who has some news to tell you.”

Preparing their bed for the night, Gaynbow answered. “What is it?”

Cloud Guy stayed quiet.

“Sweetie?”

Cloud Guy remained quiet.

Gaynbow stopped what he was doing and began forming ideas. “ _Cloud.”_

Cloud Guy nervously smiled.

“Was this one of your schemes?” Gaynbow walked towards him.

After inhaling, Cloud Guy spoke. “Just hear me out.”

“YOU SAID THIS WASN’T A PRANK!”

“Listen.” Cloud Guy held his hands out in defense. “My only plan was to make the best out of being married.”

“Oh? And how _did_ we get married, then?”

Cloud Guy blinked.

Then slowly pointed towards himself.

Before Gaynbow could make more accusations, Cloud Guy continued. “I was as inebriated as you were. Well, maybe more since I drank more-“

“Cloud.”

“Okay, okay, okay. Just coming out with it. I’m a wedding officiant.”

Pause.

“You?”

“Mm.”

“ _You’re_ a wedding officiant?”

“Mhm.”

“Since when?”

“I do heaps of work besides being a caterbus driver. Music producer, snake tamer, author, churro seller, just to name a few.”

“But...” Pause. “Author? Of what?”

“Maybe you’ve heard of a little somethin’-somethin’ called—“ He reached into his body and pulled out a book.

“I highly doubt that you wrote the Bible.”

“It was a group project,” he said as he chucked it out the window.

“Alright! Back to the topic!” Gaynbow gestured towards Cloud Guy. _“Wedding officiant?!”_

“Right, right. Guess we were bein’ all lovey-dovey last night and I guess we got married by the power vested in me and signed a certificate that I apparently had.”

“I don’t think it works like that.”

“I do what I want. And now we’re here.”

“Where did the rings come from?”

“I don’t keep track of whatever I’m hiding in my body.”

Gaynbow ignored that. “So, this means that you can undo our legal bond?”

“Yep.”

“Thank goodness.” Gaynbow raised half of his unibrow. “And when did you realize that you were the one behind this?”

“The cloud border being used in the certificate was familiar, but I couldn’t place my finger on where I’d seen it before. It became clearer after we knew that Poppy wasn’t behind this either.” He smirked. “And I had to have some fun with that, of course.”

Gaynbow sat on the edge of the bed, finally feeling at peace. Cloud Guy sat next to him. Gaynbow spoke. “You wanted me to experience my dream wedding party?”

His smile grew wider as he noticed a slight blush on Cloud Guy’s face. “Yep... Your sappiness is contagious.”

“Aww!” Gaynbow said as he hugged him. Cloud Guy hugged back. “You’re too much, you know that?”

“That’s why you’re into me.”

Still hugging, Gaynbow opened his eyes. “We _are_ still getting that divorce, correct?”

“Mhm.”

* * *

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever thrown a divorce party.”

“There’s probably a reason for that.” Cloud Guy sipped stoutberry juice from a cloud-shaped mug. “And there’s no need for one. We’re still basically married.”

“...Didn’t you just say...?” Poppy gestured towards him with a cookie in her hand.

“Don’t think about it too much.” Cloud Guy looked to his side and saw Gaynbow, who looked mesmerized. “How’s that juice treating ya?”

“My taste buds are overjoyed!”

“Aww!” Poppy smiled.

Cloud Guy faced her. “Can you believe it’s his first time with stoutberry juice?”

Branch walked past the picnic and greeted everyone. “Poppy. Newlyweds.”

“They aren’t married anymore.”

“ _I knew it!"_ He said as he kept walking. "I _KNEW_ that this wasn’t going to last! Less than a day, too.”

“Still dating.”

“Well, there’s only _so much_ that you can accurately guess about those two.”


End file.
